Flores para un corazón cansado
by Blankaoru
Summary: Una tierna historia en torno a Kenshin y Kaoru y como la idea de una rosa los ayudó a seguir juntos.


**Flores para un corazón cansado.**

**Acto único**

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Poco después de rescatar a Megumi, Kenshin cayó enfermo. Estaba muy débil, tenía fiebre y se sentía mareado. La doctora dijo que tenía un resfrío muy fuerte y que debía guardar cama. Le dejó algunos medicamentos para los dolores musculares, para la congestión.

Antes de irse con toda su belleza y sensualidad, Megumi le dejó muy en claro a Kaoru y Yahiko que Ken-san debía permanecer en cama por lo menos tres días y que si se llegaba a enterar de que no había guardado reposo, se lo llevaría a vivir con ella a la clínica. Luego, les dejó las instrucciones para los medicamentos.

Yahiko se fue a realizar unas katas y Kaoru se quedó sola y molesta con el papel en la mano. Le cargaba Megumi. Se sentía celosa de ella.

-Es bonita.- pensaba echando el jugo de dos limones a una taza de agua caliente.- Es educada y sabe cómo moverse. Tiene personalidad, vive colgando del cuello de Kenshin y yo no puedo acercármele sin ponerme nerviosa y decir algún disparate. Me hace sentir inferior en mi propia casa.-

Acabó de poner la miel al preparado y tras asegurar su buen sabor, se lo llevó al enfermo.

Kenshin no estaba feliz con guardar reposo. Él, que había vivido en el exterior diez años, se sentía como animal enjaulado en el cuarto. Quería salir de allí y al correr la puerta, se topó con Kaoru, chocando con ella. La joven se derramó la limonada caliente en el kimono.

-¿Qué no te puedes quedar quieto?.- estalló la muchacha de mal humor. – ¡Megumi dijo que te quedaras en cama! Ve a acostarte mientras traigo otro poco de limonada.-

Kenshin obedeció de inmediato, cabizbajo y tras unos minutos, Kaoru regreso con otra taza.

-Lamento causarle molestias.- se disculpó Kenshin con la nariz roja de tanto limpiársela, y la voz un poco rara.

-No, discúlpame tú, no debí gritarte.-

-La señorita Kaoru no debería estar ocupada en atender a un hombre como yo. Debe atender sus propios asuntos. Además, la contagiaré.-

-No te preocupes por eso, Kenshin. Me has ayudado mucho desde que llegaste a esta casa y me has brindado compañía. No me siento tan sola contigo y los problemas son fáciles de llevar. ¿Entonces, cómo no cuidar de ti?-

Kenshin, asombrado por aquellas palabras, recibió la taza que le dio Kaoru y bebió con cuidado su contenido, combinándolo con un medicamento.

-Megumi dijo que esto te ayudaría a dormir mejor. Kenshin, por ahora no te preocupes y descansa. Ya cuando estés mejor, te pones a trabajar en los quehaceres.-

Tras esas palabras, Kenshin no pudo retirar su vista de la muchacha hasta que salió por la puerta. Estaba gratamente… enternecido. Nunca antes, ninguna persona se había dado el tiempo de cuidarlo.

Cuando niño se curaba solo, durante la guerra no había espacio para guardar cama y vagando por el mundo no había a quien acudir, salvo que el dolor fuera insoportable, entonces trataba de ubicar algún médico.

Pero ahora estaba calentito, en un buen futón, con un cuarto que era suyo, y siendo atendido por una muchacha.

Kaoru era muy joven y vivía sola cuando la conoció. Tenía su carácter, y qué carácter, sobre todo al desplegarlo con Yahiko. Bueno, necesitaba ser así para sobrevivir sola en el mundo del kendo. Le recordaba a las rosas. Tenía sus espinitas, pero en el fondo era muy delicada y vulnerable. Casi podría apostar que no sabía actuar frente a otra mujer delante de ella. No más había que mirar cómo se cohibía delante de Megumi.

Pero era tan graciosa… Kaoru no era consciente de lo graciosa que era. Quizá si lo fuera, sería más coqueta y tuviera algún novio.

Y tenía un corazón… enorrrrme. Lo recibió en su casa y encima le invitó a quedarse. ¿Cómo decirle que no? A veces podía ser muy dulce. Realmente, él no había conocido a nadie así con anterioridad. Ciertamente era como las rosas…

-Kenshin, ¿En qué piensas?-

Al levantar la vista, Kenshin se encontró con la joven que llevaba un jarro con agua para dejárselo.

-Te decía que Megumi dijo que debías beber mucha agua… ¿no tendrás fiebre?

La muchacha le tocó la frente y por primera vez en muchísimos años, Kenshin se ruborizó.

-Estás un poco calentito, pero… ¿No me escuchaste entrar? Pensé que tenías un oído muy agudo.

-Pensaba en rosas.- fue la respuesta.

-¿Rosas?-

A Kaoru le pareció que Kenshin estaba más ronco. Se prometió hacerle otro tecito de limón con miel.

-Sí, rosas. Cuando viajaba, vi muchas de ellas adornando los caminos, de todos los colores que usted se pueda imaginar. Las rosas son muy fuertes, pero también vulnerables. Se marchitan con facilidad.

Kenshin no era dado a hablar mucho y Kaoru se sorprendió con su charla. Se sentó cerca de él.

-Asi que te gustan las rosas.-

-Muchísimo.- dijo sin pensar el pelirrojo, mirándola fijo y sintiéndose bien repentinamente. Kaoru, distraída alisando la falda de su kimono, levantó la vista y le sonrió. Él sintió un golpe en el pecho.

-Dice mi padre que mi mamá cultivaba rosas. Yo poco me acuerdo. Pero recuerdo unas flores que me daba mi padre para mi cumpleaños. Esas me gustaban mucho, pero no recuerdo ahora su nombre. Pero tú que has ido por el mundo, habrás visto maravillas, ¿verdad?

Kenshin no pensó que su viaje llamara la atención de Kaoru. Sin embargo, se sorprendió hablándole entusiasmado de los lugares que visitó y las cosas que vio. Los atardeceres, anocheceres, amaneceres… la joven lo escuchaba interesada y él no se dio ni cuenta cuando el cuarto se puso oscuro y Kaoru encendió las lámparas.

-Es todo muy interesante, Kenshin, pero debo ir a la cocina para traerte algo caliente de cenar. Quiero que después me cuentes más de ese lugar cerca de Kobe.- dijo ella entusiasmada al salir.

Al día siguiente, Kenshin se abrigó la espalda y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Kaoru había tenido que ir a hacer la compra y él ya se estaba volviendo loco dentro de la habitación, pero se quedaba allí para que la joven no tuviera problemas. Era una chica agradable, sin duda, algo especial. Lo había salvado de sí mismo al impedirle matar a Jinnei Udo hacía dos lunas llenas atrás. Él casi se volvió loco cuando el asesino la raptó frente a sus ojos… realmente lo habría matado…

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, porque le dolía. Al parecer, el resfriado estaba en su peor día. Lo mejor sería volver al futón.

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo apareció Kaoru con una bandeja de buena sopa y comida caliente. Se sentó junto a él y esperó pacientemente a que acabara con todo.

-Sé que no debes tener hambre, pero es bueno para ti comer. Todo esto es saludable y lo hice siguiendo instrucciones, con mucho cuidado. Estoy segura de que no sabe tan mal.

La comida estaba buena y Kenshin la agradeció con el corazón. Kaoru se retiró sin más y él se quedó esperándola durante la tarde. Pero fue Megumi quien entró a examinarlo y mandó llamar a Kaoru.

-Este hombre no está mejor que ayer. ¿Le diste las medicinas como te indiqué? Está más ronco.-

Kenshin quiso decir que fue porque él habló toda la tarde anterior, pero Megumi no lo dejó hablar.

-De los cuidados de Kenshin ahora me ocuparé yo. Tú no sirves como enfermera.

-No es cierto, ella lo hace muy bien.- dijo Kenshin sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No pudo decir mucho más, porque se desvaneció y al abrir los ojos, Megumi estaba a su lado con mala cara.

Su estadía en cama se prolongó a una semana entera y a veces, Kaoru se escabullía para saber cómo estaba él y lo saludaba desde la puerta. A veces Kenshin escuchaba ruidos desde el patio, pero la doctora había sido muy enfática en que no se podía acercar a la ventana.

En el séptimo día, Kenshin no se aguantó y abrió la ventana para investigar. Donde antes había un pedazo de tierra yerma, ahora estaba todo removido. Apareció Kaoru con el cabello oculto en un pañuelo y la cara manchada con tierra.

-¿Qué hace, señorita Kaoru?

-Nada especial, sólo quería sacar la maleza.- repuso la muchacha de buen humor. -¿Te sientes mejor hoy?

-Si. Me muero por dar un paseo ya.

-Megumi te cuida bien. Seguramente pronto podrás salir.

-Eso espero.

Kaoru le brindó una gran sonrisa y Kenshin pensó en las rosas y el sol.

-¿Qué haces de pie?.- Por el otro lado del cuarto, acababa de entrar Megumi. Kenshin ya estaba un poco mosqueado con ella.

-Conversaba con la señorita Kaoru.-

-Si te da una corriente de aire frío… -

-No pasa nada, ya estoy bien.-

-Seguramente la culpa es de Kaoru… ¡deja de pensar en ella y piensa en ti! ¿Qué acaso no piensas? Ya me enteré de que estuvieron a punto de matarte por ir a rescatarla, que se puso en peligro a pesar de tus advertencias.

Kenshin notó que Kaoru bajaba la cabeza levemente y suspiraba. Seguramente se sentía culpable. En el fondo, la joven era muy sensible.

-No es cierto. No fue así. Mi enemigo adivinó que ella me importaba lo suficiente y la raptó para atraerme al combate.- respondió molesto y llamando la atención de Kaoru.- De todos modos ese es un tema que nos compete a nosotros dos. Le pediría que se mantenga al margen de la forma en que llevamos nuestra relación.

-Ken-san.- dijo la mujer tratando de suavizar las cosas.- No te enojes conmigo, sólo repito lo que escuché. De todos modos, es una persona muy infantil, poco apta para tener responsabilidades.

-Lleva una casa, trabaja todos los días y mantiene a dos personas. Tres si contamos a Sano. ¿Cree que alguien así es infantil?-

-Basta verla comportarse.-

-Kaoru es mucho más que sus gritos o sus peleas con Yahiko. Yo la encuentro una muchacha muy agradable. Y por favor, recuerde que esta es su casa. Deje de prohibirle que entre a verme.

La aludida no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Megumi, enfadada, salió del cuarto.

-Pues que te cure ella.- repuso al cerrar la puerta. Dejó en un papel escritas las nuevas indicaciones y se marchó. Feliz, Kaoru regresó al cuarto de Kenshin a darle sopitas y a escuchar sobre sus aventuras.

El tiempo pasó y muchas cosas sucedieron. Kenshin peleó contra Saito y se fue de casa. Casi murió peleando contra Shishio y tiempo después contra Enishi para salvar a Kaoru. Finalmente, un día de otoño regresaron a casa, para iniciar su reconstrucción.

Con un brazo roto, Kenshin poco podía ayudar. Y aunque se sentía frustrado por eso, también se sentía feliz. Las relaciones entre todos habían cambiado, pero la que más le importaba era la suya con Kaoru. Ella le había demostrado su cariño y lealtad varias veces, era una mujer muy especial.

Era la compañera que encontró para seguir con su vida.

Se tendió a descansar un momento cuando sintió un gemido de Kaoru en el patio de atrás de su ventana. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que había unas cuantas ramas secas. Recordó que ella quería tener ese lugar despejado.

-La puedo ayudar a limpiar.- dijo Kenshin.

-No te preocupes. Duerme la siesta, que hoy Sanosuke nos ha prometido una fiesta.

Definitivamente la amaba. Él quería protegerla por siempre y se repetía una y otra vez esa premisa, pero era ella quien silenciosamente, sin hacer alarde de su fuerza, cuidaba constantemente de él.

Kenshin se olvidó del asunto y a la primavera siguiente se casó con ella. Los primeros meses fueron un idilio y a veces Kaoru siempre estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero Kenshin por lo general estaba ocupado.

-He de ayudar a esas personas. Los están obligando a pagar para que la banda no les haga daño.-

Kaoru veía su casa vacía cuando se iba él. Yahiko se había mudado, Megumi regresó a su pueblo y Sanosuke se fue del país. Ella siempre esperaba que Kenshin quisiera quedarse en casa unos cuantos días seguidos, pero no era tan fácil y por eso, cuando no tenía clases en la tarde, retomaba su trabajo en el patio trasero.

-¡Bienvenido!- dijo Kaoru al salir a recibirlo una noche, con una lamparita. Kenshin como siempre sonrió cansado. -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien. Pude ayudar a resolver el problema y con ayuda del inspector, los mafiosos fueron a la cárcel. La familia Toriyama quedó muy feliz.-

-Me alegro.-

Un poco nerviosa, Kaoru quiso decirle algo.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría contarte… -

-Espera, antes debo decirte que traje algo rico para comer. Lo prepararé rápidamente.-

Kaoru sabía que él se sentía culpable por dejarla sola. Y que trataba de compensarlo con esas cosas. Ella aceptaba sus gestos, no quería que él sufriera.

-Me parece estupendo, pero Kenshin… -

-La señora Toriyama me lo regaló, dice que está muy fresco y es cierto, porque este pescado no huele.-

La velada transcurrió en una larga conversación sobre las personas, sus problemas y lo que Kenshin haría para ayudarlos a todos.

-Pero Kenshin, no puedes pretender resolver los problemas de todas las personas. Tal vez si te concentras en unas pocas, te vaya bien.-

-La felicidad de pocas personas… -

Kaoru lo miró significativamente.

-Tal vez con solo una sea suficiente para expiar… -

-Necesito hacer más que eso.- dijo el pelirrojo sin darse por aludido. –Por eso me alegro de que me comprendas y me permitas seguir esta vida.-

Kaoru se levantó de la mesa con una excusa y se retiró temprano a descansar. Kenshin la siguió. Días después se fue de viaje. Había un levantamiento en una región lejana y él debía ayudar a aplacar los ánimos.

Semanas después regresó cansado, pensando en Kaoru. Ella lo recibió alegremente como siempre y él se sintió feliz de verla, pero en la noche, cuando la buscó, ella no permitió que la tocara y se durmió frustrado. Lo mismo pasó la noche siguiente.

La tercera noche, Kenshin despertó repentinamente y no vio a su esposa. La buscó por toda la casa y al salir al patio, escuchó unos sollozos. La luna estaba llena, y se lanzó en su busca.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir un maravilloso jardín detrás de la casa, y en medio de las rosas blancas, sentada en el sendero, Kaoru ocultaba la cara abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Kaoru?

La joven contuvo la respiración.

-¿Y todo esto?-

Kaoru levantó la vista. Su rostro brillaba por las lágrimas.

-Lleva mucho tiempo aquí, esperando.- dijo con voz ahogada.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Pequeña, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres ir adentro? Está más calentito, aquí te puedes enfermar.

-No te preocupes, ya me dio gripe el mes pasado.-

Kenshin hizo una mueca. Él no se enteró de eso.

-Me quiero quedar aquí.- argumentó la muchacha.

Sentado a su lado, Kenshin la dejó llorar y miró en rededor.

-Todo esto es muy bonito. ¿Lo hiciste tú sola?

-Si.

-Te felicito. Se ve impresionante bajo la luz de la luna. Seguramente al mediodía es aún mejor. Vendré temprano a mirar mañana.

-¿Te quedarás mañana?

-Claro que si. Acabo de descubrir que hay cosas que han estado aquí y que no había descubierto. Qué lindo jardín.

Kenshin notó una sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru.

-¿Por qué hiciste un jardín? ¿Cuándo lo empezaste?-

Kaoru se limpió la nariz y se apoyó en Kenshin buscando calor.

-Me tomó mucho tiempo y se me ocurrió cuando te enfermaste por primera vez al llegar a casa, dijiste que te gustaban las rosas. Pensé que si tenías aquí las que veías en los caminos, querrías quedarte.-

-Qué bella idea.- dijo Kenshin entusiasmado, sin comprender del todo el fondo de esas palabras.

-Si, pero no resultó.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Tranquilamente se fue a su cuarto y se acostó. Mientras, convertido en una piedra, Kenshin era incapaz de moverse, porque había entendido.

De pronto toda su vida de casado pasó delante de sus ojos y no le gustó. Ignoraba a la mujer que había sido el pilar de su nueva felicidad. No tenía idea que ella hacía un jardín. Él había asumido que siendo Kaoru tan fuerte, estaría bien cuando él se fuera a ayudar a las personas. Miró las rosas. Tenían espinas, pero él podría deshojarlas sin problemas y destruir sus pétalos. Corrió a su cuarto y tendiéndose al lado de ella, la abrazó por la cintura. Y así fue que quedó completamente en shock.

-¿Qué…?-

Kaoru se soltó de su agarre y puso distancia en el futón.

-Traté de decírtelo varias veces, pero no me dejaste. Al final, dejé de intentarlo.-

-Pero Kaoru, vas a tener un hijo…- dijo impresionado.

-Así es.- dijo tan tranquila.

-Pero… ¿cuánto… ?

-Cinco meses.

-Y te has hecho cargo sola de todo esto… - Kenshin encendió la lámpara para mirarla a la cara.

-Querías seguir tranquilo tu camino. Yo quería ayudar, pero… pero…- Kaoru no pudo contener más su emoción. – Es muy duro soportar este peso y este vacío y este silencio. Quizá, cuando nazca el bebé todo irá mejor y tendré la compañía que tanto sueño.-

Kenshin se sintió como el más miserable de los gusanos.

-¿Quién es Kenshin Himura si no es capaz de cuidar lo único que verdaderamente le importa? Oh, Kaoru… yo no entendía… yo creía…

La abrazó fuertemente y Kaoru se acomodó contra él.

-Perdóname, mi amor.

Le hizo cariños hasta que la sintió por completo relajada. La ayudó a acostarse. Tranquila, Kaoru se quedó dormida y al amanecer, Kenshin ya no estaba. Ella salió a mirar su patio y lo encontró allí, regando las flores.

-Me quedaré un tiempo para ayudarte, tal vez haga una banca para sentarnos aquí.

-Pero y tus personas… -

-Nadie puede ser más importante que Kaoru y su felicidad. Tenías razón con las rosas, me han entrado ganas de quedarme a verlas porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de plantarlas y cuidarlas para mí. No me había dado cuenta que la rosa más bonita vive en mi casa y te prometo que estaré a su lado tanto tiempo como ella pueda soportarme.-

Emocionada, Kaoru se rodeó el vientre redondito mientras Kenshin la abrazaba, mirando el pequeño mar de pétalos de colores.

-No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir.- dijo Kaoru apenada.- Yo sé que para ti tu respuesta es lo más importante. Sólo quiero que sepas que hay un lugar…

No siguió porque Kenshin la besó profundamente.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-Meses después nació tu papá y yo comencé a trabajar oficialmente para la policía del sector, dejé el vagabundeo y no me separé más de tu abuela.- dijo Kenshin a su nieto que pronto contraería nupcias.

La novia del joven estaba fascinada con la charla.

-Pero qué linda historia. Y qué valiente la abuela Kaoru.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Es imposible no quererla, aunque tiene su carácter. En eso no ha cambiado, pero te puedo decir que no cambiaría por nada la vida que he llevado a su lado. Hubo más viajes, pero a los que normalmente ella me acompañaba. Yo antes no conocía lo que era un hogar, sólo conocía los caminos y la vida en ellos para mí era lo normal. No sabía lo que era pertenecer a un sitio y que alguien cuidara de mí. No sabía lo que era quedarme dormido y despertar tranquilo, con mi mujer al lado sonriéndome para verme feliz. Por eso, nieto, debes saber que los hombres tenemos mucha suerte. Vamos por la vida sin darnos cuenta de las cosas, pensando en nuestras metas mientras alguien nos espera en casa para darnos lo mejor de ellas.

El joven reflexionó en esas palabras unos momentos.

-Dice mi papá que el abuelo tenía una cicatriz profunda.- comentó el nieto a su novia.

-No es cierto.- dijo la chica.- No se le nota nada. Abuelo… ¿Toma mucho tiempo hacer un jardín?-

-No todos pueden tener uno. Sólo las personas que se establecen en un lugar. No es como las mascotas que te siguen a cualquier lado. Tal vez cuando se casen, puedan hacer uno.-

Kaoru entró con una bandeja de sandías cortadas para refrescarse, sentándose al lado de Kenshin.

-Abuela, ¿podemos ver tu jardín?-

-Desde luego.-

Todo el terreno tras la casa brillaba en colores.

-Nuestros amigos nos envían semillas de otros lugares y tenemos nuevas flores. Esto toma tiempo, pero Kenshin se entretiene mucho últimamente por aquí. Por allá incluso hay un huerto.- dijo Kaoru.

La joven novia estaba fascinada con el lugar. Al caer la tarde, se fue con su prometido soñando con las flores y los viejos quedaron solos, sentados en su banca, rodeados de la belleza.

-Tenías razón con las flores. Dan ganas de quedarse.-

-Kenshin, siempre me dices lo mismo.

-Y tú siempre dices "siempre me dices lo mismo". Pero eres muy bonita, así que no importa.-

-¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas tu historia de Kobe?. Me gusta escucharla. Yo nunca conocí ese lugar.-

-Me cuesta creer que a Kaoru-dono aun le gusten mis historias.

-Se te da contarlas y son emocionantes. Cuéeeentame.-

-Muy bien, ahí te va. Fíjate que iba yo caminando tranquilo… -

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Fin Flores para un corazón cansado.

Mayo 11, 2011

Notas de autora.

No estoy segura de que esta historia caiga en la categoría de "Kaoru sufre por culpa de Kenshin y él se da cuenta al final"… pensándolo bien, si cae ahí, pero acá Kaoru sufre menos que en fics anteriores, lo que me parece bien, porque la idea general es linda. Las flores, la pertenencia, que alguien te cuide y todo eso.

No hay mucho que contar el día de hoy, fuera de que la idea se me ocurrió anoche tras visitar mi jardín y enterarme de que mis rosas están enfermas. Buaa. Tienen la araña roja y me toca podar sus hojitas y echarle un producto especial. Por ahí leí algo sobre el ajo, pero sirve para que las arañas no se acerquen. El resto de las especies anda bien, preparándose para dormir este invierno. Las Fuchsias, Azaleas, Clavelinas y Rayitos de Sol, los Geranios, Jazmines, las Portulacas y las Alitas de Ángel. Sobre mi Santa Rita o Buganvilla, no estoy segura de que sobreviva a las heladas, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

También hay una Camelia con miles de botones, y un par de Hortensias que espero den su primera flor esta primavera. Y por ahí, entremedio, tengo una Araucaria Araucana que es todo mi orgullo, porque la tengo en maceta mientras crece lo suficiente para plantarla. Este árbol crece muy lento, y da su primer fruto en 140 años y vive como 1500. A veces me imagino que lo heredaré a mis hijos para que lo planten en su lugar definitivo. Este árbol es considerado el árbol nacional de mi país, aunque naturalmente también crece en Argentina, y estoy viendo si puedo conseguirme un Copihue. De todos modos, el jardín que imaginé para Kenshin y Kaoru es muy diferente al mío, porque en el de ellos están todas las flores en un solo lugar. Mis flores están dispersas por el sitio de la casa según sus necesidades de luz y agua. El clima de Santiago de Chile no es muy apto para todas las especies y hay que ingeniárselas.

Hubiera subido anoche la historia, pero justo llegó mi esposo y bueno, los dos trabajamos mucho todo el día. No me pareció bien dejarlo de lado en nuestro tiempo libre. Anoche en un reportaje, decían que científicamente, el amor dura cuatro años y el resto es acostumbramiento. Con el Rober llegamos a la conclusión de que llevamos diez años de acostumbramiento y no es tan malo. Nos sentimos bien y andamos contentos.

Las dejo, un beso y abrazote enormes.


End file.
